


Untitled.

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arts, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta





	Untitled.

 

Johnstian deserves more love. 

On DA [[Link](http://naripolpetta.deviantart.com/#/d5g7z4x)]  
On Tumblr [[Link](http://milkbubble.tumblr.com/post/32403591846/since-nobody-draws-me-some-johnstian-porn-ive)


End file.
